PBA on Sports5
The PBA on ESPN 5 and PBA on IBC (formerly known as the PBA on AKTV and PBA on Sports5) are the presentations of Philippine Basketball Association basketball games which started in the 2011-12 season.TV5 to broadcast PBA games, interaksyon.com, July 8, 2011PBA, TV5 to seal partnership, Nelson Beltran, The Philippine Star, July 7, 2011 Telecasts are produced by ESPN 5 (formerly Sports5), the sports division of TV5 Network, Inc., and aired through TV5 and our weekend simulcast on IBC for weekend primetime (Saturday and Sunday) produced by IBC Sports, the sports division of IBC and through livestreaming at Sports5's official website. Also, there is a separate coverage in English commentary on PBA Rush starting July 15, 2016. TV5, which was formerly known as the Associated Broadcasting Company (ABC), previously handled the coverage of the games from 2004 to 2008. Presentation 'History' '2011-2013' From October 2011 to May 2013, the coverage was known as PBA on AKTV. The games were broadcast on Sports5's AKTV program block on IBC. This was the third time that the PBA aired on IBC. The first was from 1996 to 2002 when Vintage Sports and later Viva Sports handled the television coverage, and the second in 2003, when IBC became one of the two networks (the other being NBN) that covered the PBA. Games are being broadcast live and a pre-game and post-game show entitled AKTV Center was added. '2013-2014' After TV5 decided not to renew their blocktime agreement with IBC upon its expiration by May 2013, the broadcast coverage of the 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals was still aired on IBC and TV5 with simulcasts on AksyonTV, the news TV network of TV5.MediaQuest block time agreement with IBC ends in May, MVP says retrieved April 11, 2013TV5 to keep airing PBA games live despite end of deal with IBC retrieved April 12, 2013 Sports5 proposed to move the coverage of the PBA games to their sister channel AksyonTV starting with the 2013 PBA Governors' Cup.TV5 to keep airing PBA games live despite end of deal with IBC retrieved April 12, 2013 The league however rejected this move since the contract between them and Sports5 states the league should be aired on a VHF channel. Sports5 then offered to air the second game of a doubleheader playdate on their main TV network TV5, one hour after the first game finishes, with the first game to be aired on a delayed basis after the second game (similar on what Vintage Sports did to the coverage of the PBA Games from 1982 to 1986). However, both games will be aired live on AksyonTV. This proposal was denied by the PBA Board of Governors since this violates the terms of their contract with Sports5.‘No decision yet’ on PBA broadcast schedule on TV5, AksyonTV The broadcast of the games returned to IBC starting with the 2013 PBA Governors' Cup as a compromise after the PBA disagreed to Sports5's request to permanently transfer the coverage to TV5 and/or Aksyon TV.PBA, TV5 agree to air Governors’ Cup on IBC-13 The finals series for Governors' Cup were both aired live on TV5 and IBC. On November 2013, Sports5 and Fox Sports Asia have entered in an agreement to air the Wednesday PBA games for the 2013-14 season live on the cable channel. It will have its own English speaking broadcast panel to properly cater the cable channel's audience.FOX Sports' live airing of games adds much-needed reach to PBA telecast, Reuben Terrado, Spin.PH, November 18, 2013 For the 2013-14 Philippine Cup eliminations, the games were aired on the following schedule:GUIDE | PBA Broadcast Schedules on TV5 and AksyonTV, InterAKTV, November 21, 2013 On January 4, 2014, the broadcast of the PBA on IBC was moved to 8:30 pm on Wednesday and Friday beginning January 8 to give away for the pilot episode of IBC's very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which was premiered on January 6 and aired from Monday to Friday. As of March 1, 2014, at Sports5's request, the broadcast of the games on IBC was reduced only two live games every Saturday from 4-6 pm and Sunday from 5-7 pm starting with the 2014 PBA Commissioner's Cup to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that will produced by IBC, including Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Million Second Quiz. The schedule for the 2014 PBA Commissioner's Cup has been slightly altered starting March 17, 2014, having both the Saturday doubleheader games now being aired live on TV5. To maximize the weekday airtime schedule of TV5, there will be one scheduled game during Mondays and Wednesdays:GUIDE | Commissioner’s Cup broadcast schedule, InterAKTV, March 10, 2014 The simulcast at AksyonTV however is now discontinued.Confused on why PBA games are no longer shown on Aksyon TV 41? Here's the answer, Snow Badua, spin.ph, March 19, 2014 The weekday live airing of the games was returned on starting March 26Sports5 backtracks, brings back live airing of PBA weekday twinbill first games on Aksyon TV 41, Reuben Terrado, spin.ph, March 25, 2014 after several PBA fans reacted negatively about the delayed airing of the first game.Tim Cone among those left fuming by 'terrible' delayed airing of PBA first game on TV5, Reuben Terrado, spin.ph, March 21, 2014 The following schedule was also applied for the 2014 PBA Governors' Cup. '2014-present' Beginning with the 2014–15 Philippine Cup, all games will be broadcast live on TV5 with simulcasts on IBC (for only one game every Saturday and Sunday) and AksyonTV and game days (all double headers) will be on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Provincial games will be held during Saturdays which is the only single header game day. The coverage is also live-streamed via sports5.ph, where pre-game and post-game analysis are also featured. In April 2015, their total of three games will be broadcast live on IBC with the only single header game day on Saturdays from 4-6 pm and the regular doubleheader on Sunday. The radio coverage was also transferred to TV5's FM radio network Radyo5 from the previous DZSR AM network. The same schedule is also being followed during the 2015–16 season, except that AksyonTV simulcast was discontinued. When Sports5 got the exclusive airing rights of UFC, they re-activated the previously-dormant Hyper HD channel and began simulcasting the PBA games in HD starting on January 2016. To further utilize the simulcast setup of Sports5, they have assigned a different broadcast panel for TV5, IBC and Hyper/Cignal. TV5 and IBC have the Taglish commentary while Hyper/Cignal have English language commentary. A separate channel was assigned for PBA broadcasts beginning July 15, 2016 named PBA Rush. The said channel also feature game replays and specials. On October 26, 2016, TV5 President and CEO Chot Reyes told the media that the league renewed its contract with Sports5.Chot Reyes eyes European reinforcement for Gilas, Marc Anthony Reyes, Philippine Daily Inquirer, October 26, 2016 Beginning with the 2016–17 Philippine Cup, all games will be broadcast live on TV5 retained the regular doubleheader every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, while the provincial games will also be held during Saturdays which is the only single header game day. As for IBC, it also expanded with two doubleheaers being aired live every Saturday (for IBC only) and Sunday (with simulcast on TV5 for Sunday only) as it maximizing IBC's weekend primetime schedule. On the other one, IBC created a sports division headed by Anthony Suntay on November 18, the weekend broadcast coverage of the PBA games on IBC will be carried over by IBC Sports which will be launched on November 20, 2016. It marks the fourth time that the PBA aired on IBC. As Sports5 inked a partnership with global sports media network ESPN on October 12, the broadcast coverage of the PBA games will be carried over by the new ESPN 5 which will be launched on Game 1 of the 2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals on October 13. 'High-definition broadcast' Sports5 had its first high definition broadcast of the league's games during the finals series of the 2014 PBA Commissioner's Cup. It was aired exclusively to Cignal Digital TV subscribers through a pay per view assigned channel for free. Since then, the HD broadcast has been airing for free on Cignal except during the 2015 Commissioner's and Governors' Cups, which became pay-per-view exclusive. On January 8, 2016, the HD broadcast has been airing on Hyper HD. The HD broadcast was later transferred to the league's exclusive channel in Cignal named PBA Rush. 'On-demand' Sports5 uploads all of the games beginning the 2014–15 PBA Philippine Cup to their sports5.ph website. Complete videos of the games are also being uploaded on Sports5's Youtube page. 'Music' For the duration of the 2011-12 Philippine Cup Eliminations, Showdown by The Black Eyed Peas was used as AKTV's main theme music for the PBA games in addition to the generic sports theme used during halftime and interview segments. A different sports theme music was used starting from the semifinal round of the Philippine Cup. This was still used up to the finals of the 2012 Governors Cup. For the 2012–13 PBA season, a theme music entitled Kampihan Na! was used on their on-air presentation. During the Philippine Cup, AKTV used a version of this theme without vocals. The vocals were later added during the elimination round of the Commissioner's Cup and was used until the Governors' Cup. A different theme was introduced during the quarterfinal and semifinal rounds of the Commissioner's Cup entitled Tuloy ang Laban, which was also used sporadically during the Governors' Cup. A remixed version of the Kampihan Na! theme was used for the 2013–14 season. The remixed theme was used during the Philippine Cup, however a different background music was used for the Commissioner's and Governors' Cups. During the 2014–15 season, Ito ang Liga which was composed by Jungee Marcelo and Thyro Alfaro and interpreted by Ebe Dancel, Sam Concepcion and rapper Gloc-9 is used as the main theme of the league's 40th season. It is used as bed (background music) and on the opening billboard during the coverage. A new theme entitled Liga Ng Mga Bida performed by Abra and Aya of Project Pilipinas, was introduced for the 2015–16 season. It is used as the background and OBB music of the coverage. Generic background music was used for the 2016 Commissioner's and Governors' Cup and also used during the 2016–17 Philippine Cup. For the 2017 Commissioner's Cup, a new theme was introduced entitled We Are PBA performed by Quest. It is use as the background music of the coverage. 'Broadcast history' *AKTV on IBC (October 2, 2011 - May 19, 2013) *Sports5 on TV5 (May 15–19, October 11, 2013 - October 8, 2017) *Sports5 on IBC (August 14, 2013 - October 23, 2016) *IBC (November 20, 2016 - present) *ESPN 5 on TV5 (October 13, 2017 - present) Pre/post game segments 'AKTV/Sports5 Center' At present (since 2011), IBC has been feature the result of PBA on Saturday and Sunday in our daily news programs (Express Balita and News Team 13). Sports5 introduced a pre-game show named AKTV Center which features game highlights and analysis. During the 2011-12 Philippine Cup eliminations, it was hosted by Patricia Bermudez-Hizon, with Mico Halili and Magoo Marjon as alternates. The format similar to Inside the NBA was adopted for the AKTV Center starting the Quarterfinal round, usually having a three-man panel consisting of either Halili, Marjon, Bermudez-Hizon, Aaron Atayde and Dominic Uy. Special guests were added at the panel from time to time. Several characters were introduced for the segment, which also includes parodies of NBA players, namely "Kobesaya" (a look-alike of Kobe Bryant), "Jeremy Lin-ta" (Jeremy Lin) and "J.R. "Pepe" Smith" (J.R. Smith). AKTV Center airs from the IBC studios in Broadcast City but sometimes air from the playing venue during special occasions, notably the league's opening ceremonies and the jersey retirement of Robert Jaworski. During the 2012 Commissioner's Cup, AKTV introduced "Home Court" with Lia Cruz as its host. The segment airs during the halftime break of the second game. However it only lasted for four episodes before returning to AKTV Center's original format. AKTV Center was dropped when the games' broadcast currently aired on IBC and on TV5 during the 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals. During TV5's airing of the 2013 FIBA Asia Championship, a similarly formatted pre-game show was included in the broadcast, which was named Sports5 Center. This incarnation was carried over for the PBA's 2013-14 season, however it was only aired during Sundays. Sports5 Center was replaced by Sports 360 on November 2014. On November 2016, the pre-game show was again renamed as Sports5 Center, retiring the Sports 360 pre-game show. Also on November 20, 2016, the pre-game show entitled IBC Sports Center, particularly every weekend (Saturday and Sunday) on IBC beginning November 20, 2016. IBC Sports Center on IBC every weekend to air from the playing venture (Smart Araneta Coliseum, Mall of Asia Arena, etc.) comes in before the start, during halftime, and after each regular-weekend scheduled games. 'Sports 360' Sports 360 is a sports-oriented show that also serves as a pre-game program for the PBA games beginning the 2014-15 season. It is shown via livestreaming at Sports5.ph, before the start of the PBA's first game during weekdays and on TV5 before the start of the second game during weekends. The show focuses on the latest news in the league as well as other sports. It spun off as a separate show starting February 1, 2015. A "blitz" version of the show was introduced for the 2015-16 season. List of broadcasters anchors a game between San Miguel Beermen and NLEX Road Warriors at the Cuneta Astrodome last December 9, 2015.]] 'TV panel' TV5 *Don Allado (game analyst: 2016–present) *Mich Del Carmen (sideline reporter, game analyst: 2017–present) *Aaron Atayde (Sports5 Center host, play-by-play: 2011–present) *Charlie Cuna (play-by-play: 2012–present) *Selina Dagdag (Sports 360 Blitz host, sideline reporter: 2016–present) *Apple David (Sports5 Center host, sideline reporter: 2014–present) *Rizza Diaz (Sports5 Center host, sideline reporter: 2013–present) *Sel Guevara (sideline reporter: 2011-2013, 2014–present) *Ryan Gregorio (game analyst: 2011–13, 2014–present) *Quinito Henson (game analyst: 2011–present) *Andy Jao (game analyst: 2014–present) *Chino Lui Pio (Sports5 Center host: 2016–present) *Carla Lizardo (Sports5 Center host, sideline reporter: 2014–present) *Magoo Marjon (play-by-play: 2011–present) *Eric Menk (game analyst: 2017–present) *Carlo Pamintuan (game analyst: 2015–present) *Ali Peek (game analyst: 2014–present) *Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2011–12, 2014, 2016–present) *Eric Reyes (game analyst: 2012–present) *L.A. Mumar (sideline reporter, 2011–12, play-by-play: 2017–present) *Judy Saril (MoneyBall host: 2014, sideline reporter, game analyst: 2017–present) *Sev Sarmenta (play-by-play, 2011, 2015–present) *Jutt Sulit (sideline reporter, play-by-play: 2014–2015, 2016–present) *Anthony Suntay (play-by-play: 2015–present) *Chuck Araneta (sideline reporter, play-by-play: 2017–present) *Charles Tiu (game analyst, 2015–present) *Jong Uichico (game analyst, 2016–present) *Dominic Uy (game analyst: 2011–present) *Denise Tan (Sports5 Center host, sideline reporter: 2016–present) *James Velasquez (play-by-play: 2012–present) *Noel Zarate (play-by-play: 2016–present) IBC (for Saturday and Sunday) *Anthony Suntay (IBC) (play-by-play: 2015-present, IBC Sports Center host: 2016-present) *Hajji Kaamiño (IBC) (IBC Sports Center host: 2016–present) *Rado Dimalibot (IBC) (play-by-play, game analyst: 2012-2014, 2015-present) *Kenneth Duremdes (game analyst, 2012–13, 2016–present) *Jayvee Gayoso (game analyst: 2016–present) *Greg Gregorio (IBC) (IBC Sports Center host: 2015–present) *Nicole Ramos (Nicole Q. Ramos) (sideline reporter: 2016-present) *Rizza Diaz (IBC Sports Center host, sideline reporter: 2013–present) *Jolly Escobar (play-by-play, game analyst: 2012-present) *Jules Guiang (IBC) (IBC Sports Center host, sideline reporter: 2016–present) *Vince Hizon (game analyst: 2016–present) *Magoo Marjon (play-by-play: 2011–present) *Maxine Eigenmann (sideline reporter: 2016-present) *Ryan Gregorio (game analyst: 2011–13, 2014–present) *Luigi Trillo (game analyst: 2014, 2016–present) *Jason Webb (game analyst: 2011-2014, 2016-present) 'Previous' *Ramon Bautista (Sports5 Center segment host, 2013–14) *Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (AKTV Center host, 2011–12) *Lia Cruz (Home Court segment, 2012) *Richard Del Rosario (AKTV Center host, 2011–13)* *Mico Halili (play-by-play: 2011–2015) *Mara Aquino (MoneyBall host, sideline reporter: 2014–2017) *Ronnie Magsanoc (game analyst, 2011–2015)* *Jojo Lastimosa (game analyst, Sports5 Center analyst: 2011–12, 2014) *Frankie Lim (game analyst, 2011–2014) *Miakka Lim (sideline reporter, 2012) *Jessica Mendoza (sideline reporter, 2011–13) *L.A. Mumar (sideline reporter, 2011–12) *Barry Pascua (game analyst, 2011) *Erika Padilla (Sports5 Center host, sideline reporter: 2011–2017) *Benjie Paras (game analyst, AKTV/Sports5 Center analyst, 2012-2014) *Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2011–12, 2014) *Judy Saril (MoneyBall host: 2014) *Angelika Schmeing-Cruz (sideline reporter, 2011) *Sam Y.G. (Sports5 Center segment host, 2013–14) *Nikko Ramos (play-by-play, Sports5 Center host, MoneyBall host: 2011–2014) *Ai Dela Cruz (sideline reporter: 2014–2015) 'Fox Sports panel' *Jude Turcuato (play-by-play, 2013–2015) (also worked as VP for Territory Head of Fox International Channels Philippines) *Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (play-by-play, 2013–2015) *Vince Hizon (game analyst, 2013–2015) *Charles Tiu (game analyst, 2013–2015) *Ronnie Magsanoc (game analyst: 2014–2015) *Shawn Weinstein (play-by-play, 2014–2015) *Kirk Long (game analyst, 2014–2015) *Nicholas Nathanielsz (play-by-play, 2015) *Aaron Atayde (play-by-play: 2013-2014) *Mico Halili (lead play-by-play: 2013-2015) *Jason Webb (game analyst, 2013-2014) *Alex Compton (game analyst, 2013-2014) *Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play, 2013-2014) *James Velasquez (play-by-play, 2013-2014) *Nikko Ramos (play-by-play, 2014-2015) *Andrei Felix (play-by-play, 2015) 'Radio coverage panel' *Mara Aquino (studio host) *Chuck Araneta (game analyst) *Apple David (studio host) *Mich Del Carmen (studio host) *Rizza Diaz (studio host) *Jolly Escobar (play-by-play, game analyst) *Wesley Gonzales (game analyst) *Carla Lizardo (studio host) *L.A. Mumar (play-by-play) *Carlo Pamintuan (game analyst) *Barry Pascua (game analyst) *Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play, game analyst) *Benjie Santiago (play-by-play) *Jutt Sulit (studio host) *Renren Ritualo (game analyst) *Denise Tan (studio host) *Boybits Victoria (game analyst) *Noel Zarate (play-by-play) * - denotes that the broadcaster can only host if their affiliated PBA team had no game for that coverage day. 'Fox Sports panel' *Jude Turcuato (play-by-play, 2013–2015) (Also worked as VP for Territory Head of Fox International Channels Philippines) *Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (play-by-play, 2013–2015) *Vince Hizon (game analyst, 2013–2015) *Charles Tiu (game analyst, 2013–2015) *Ronnie Magsanoc (game analyst: 2014–2015) *Shawn Weinstein (play-by-play, 2014–2015) *Kirk Long (game analyst, 2014–2015) *Nicholas Nathanielsz (play-by-play, 2015–present) *Aaron Atayde (play-by-play: 2013-2014) *Mico Halili (lead play-by-play: 2013-2015) *Jason Webb (game analyst, 2013-2014) *Alex Compton (game analyst, 2013-2014) *Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play, 2013-2014) *James Velasquez (play-by-play, 2013-2014) *Nikko Ramos (play-by-play, 2014-2015) *Andrei Felix (play-by-play, 2015) 'Radio coverage panel' *Mara Aquino (studio host) *Chuck Araneta (game analyst) *Apple David (studio host) *Mich Del Carmen (studio host) *Rizza Diaz (studio host) *Jolly Escobar (play-by-play, game analyst) *Carla Lizardo (studio host) *L.A. Mumar (play-by-play) *Carlo Pamintuan (game analyst) *Barry Pascua (game analyst) *Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play, game analyst) *Benjie Santiago (play-by-play) *Jutt Sulit (studio host) *Renren Ritualo (game analyst) *Denise Tan (studio host) *Boybits Victoria (game analyst) *Noel Zarate (play-by-play) * - denotes that the broadcaster can only host if their affiliated PBA team had no game for that coverage day. See also *''PBA on ABC'' *Philippine Basketball Association *Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming *PBA's Tv coverage bidding war *Watch Out For VTV 13! *PBA SHOOTS IBC TO NO.3 *IBC-13 now No.2 on primetime TV *PBA Returns to The Home Network IBC-13 starrting October 2 *AKTV ready for comprehensive SEA Games coverage *SEA Games coverage on AKTV *AKTV coverage spices up PBA *PBA on IBC heighten "Kampihan Na!" campaign for Commissioner's Cup *NCAA Season 88 to Air on AKTV on IBC-13 *VIVA-TV Channel 13 - Changing The Current TV Landscape *Viva-TV dares Filipinos to their viewing habits *Viva-TV goes cartoons *New schedule for the PBA this 2012 *Viva-TV on IBC sa bagong TV ratings *IBC-13, the network war is back, to air new shows on Viva-TV treats *Viva-TV more primetime fare revamped on IBC *Viva-TV has more sports events in primetime on IBC-13 *AKTV brings topnotch hoop action to Pinoy homes *PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC *PBA charts exciting course with AKTV *PBA on Viva-TV hits number one *2012-2013 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *2012-2013 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *PBA Game Star Fans at the Smart Araneta Coliseum *PBA All Stars up the basketball fans this Sunday viewing primetime *2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup opening this February 8 *NBA airing on Viva-TV *10th Golden Screen TV Awards – Marian Rivera and Gerald Anderson Lead Winners List *Viva agree, now showing the NBA and PBA games *Game schedule on the network *Chot sures live airing of PBA games on Viva and IBC deal *Two of WWE goes Viva-13 *Live airing of PBA games in doubt after MVP announces end to block-time deal with '13' *PBA board pulls plug on AKTV plan to switch broadcast from IBC 13 to TV5 *PBA rejects TV5 and IBC plan to air games *Manila kids join NBA Jr. national camp *Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA turns as PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior *ONE FC signs domestic TV deal with Viva-TV on IBC, will start showing footage this Saturday *ONE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP signs exclusive partnership agreement with Viva-TV for IBC *Watch the NBA Eastern and Western Conference Finals on IBC this weekend *Goodbye AKTV *Kapinoy is loaded-packed action 2013 *PBA, Viva Sports to airing on The Kapinoy Network *NBA and PBA on The Kapinoy Network *PBA Board gives IBC and Viva Sports *PBA stays on IBC-13 *IBC-13 and TV5 flip-flops on PBA telecast *IBC wants 1-hour newscast after first game and before second game of PBA games *PBA, TV carrier on The Kapinoy Network *PBA Governors Cup August 14: GlobalPort vs. Air21, Rain or Shine vs. San Mig Coffee *2012-2013 Governors' Cup Games Schedule and Results *Pro league, IBC and Viva near agreement *IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa says the Kapinoy Network's role is "to establish a more TV industry." *PBA Philippine Cup 2014 opening schedule *IBC-13 airs the 2013-14 NBA seasn opener live *Jodi Sta. Maria gives a support to Canoy's new business venture *PBA on IBC is no longer in Wednesday and Friday games! *The Top 10 Rim-Rattling PBA News of 2013 Part 1 *'PBA' Give Way to 'Janella in Wonderland' on IBC-13's Primetime Programming *The Olympics comes on Kapinoy *PBA games aired live on IBC *Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games Opening Ceremony Airs Live on IBC *PBA Semifinals on IBC Score High Ratings *IBC 13 capable and ready to the TV coevrage of PBA games, says oficial *New weekend schedule for PBA on IBC this March *Sochi 2014 Closing Ceremony Airs Live this Feb 24 on IBC *PBA Puts TV5 on Top of Mega Manila Primetime TV Ratings *2013-2014 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *A beautiful in PBA regional begins *By Popular Demand, More NBA and PBA Games on IBC *PBA All Star Selection vs Gilas Pilipinas Highlights the PBA All Star Week on IBC and INN *IBC Sports relaunch this May 3 *PBA D-LEAGUE SEASON 5 ON INN-45 PRIMETIME *PBA D-League Has a New (or Old) Partner *IBC-13 doing fine job covering PBA *2013-2014 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *2013-2014 Governors' Cup Games Schedule and Results *PBA Finals Garners High Viewership Ratings for IBC-13 *The D-League Returns to INN and PBA is on Channel 13 *Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympic Games Opening Ceremony Airs Aug 16 on IBC-13 and PTV-4 *IBC-13 airs 17th Asian Games starting Sept. 19 *Viva gets a contract to air 2014-15 NBA games on IBC-13 *PBA 2014-15 season starts October 19 on IBC *PBA steps up media coverage *PBA Season 40 Kicks Off from the Philippine Arena this Oct 19, Airs Live on IBC-13 *2014-2015 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *A Full-Time Return to IBC-13 for the PBA *2014-2015 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *IBC-13 ratings already on the rise when PBA came baketball fans *2014-2015 Governors' Cup Games Schedule and Results *CESAFI basketball to be televised nationwide for the first time *2015-2016 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *2015-2016 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *2015-2016 Governors' Cup Games Schedule and Results *Privatization of IBC-13 by revitalizing programs *New schedule for the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup *2016-2017 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *By Popular Demand, PBA on IBC-13 for Doubleheaders *PBA on TV5 and IBC-13’s Biggest Eyesore *2016-2017 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *2016-2017 Governors' Cup Games Schedule and Results References External links *PBA on Sports5 on Facebook *PBA on Sports5 on Twitter Sports5 Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:AksyonTV shows Category:TV5 (Philippines) shows Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series